The Chance Meeting for a Lifetime
by Dusha
Summary: This is a Miyako and Iori friendship fic! Gotta luv 'em! This tells how Miyako first met Iori, which led to the begining of their frienship. As always, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


The Chance Meeting for a Lifetime ****

The Chance Meeting for a Lifetime

By: Dusha

Miyako bounced happily out of her apartment. Her parents had finally gotten her a new computer. It had taken them long enough! They acted as if she had broken the other one on purpose. She had simply wanted to know how it worked, and before she knew it, there had been smoke billowing from the back. Her older sister had run in the room with a fire extinguisher, but nothing else was hurt. The computer, however, could not be salvaged. It had been over three weeks since that incident, and Miyako had been working extra in the store to make up for it. She was too little to run the cash register, so she was stuck doing inventory for three weeks. She thought there were laws about child labor abuse and cruel and unusual punishment, but obviously they didn't apply to her. Now that her family had a new computer, her sins seemed to have been forgotten. Miyako figured that as long as she didn't fry anymore computers, she'd be safe for a while. 

Right now, the rest of Miyako's family was gawking at the computer. Being the smallest, Miyako had been ignored and wasn't able to catch a glimpse of the computer, much less use it. Therefore she decided to go for a walk, and bask in the assurance that her long inventory days were over. Skipping down the hall, she came to the elevator and jauntily punched the down button. Smiling brilliantly at the couple that was deposited out the elevator so she could get in, Miyako started to hum absently. She had so much energy she didn't know what to do with it all. The couple smiled back at her as the door closed, and Miyako pushed the down button.

The doors opened, and Miyako practically ran out. In the elevator she had decided that her destination would be the park. It was late in the morning, but Miyako was still planning to be back for lunch. That was a ways off, but she still didn't want to miss it. She made her way down the hallway looking at the sky, the ground, people on the street, anywhere but strait in front of her. With a crash, the door in front of her flew open, and a small boy ran out. Tears were running down his cheeks and his expression was crushed. 

"Iori! Wait! You can't go outside by yourself!" a woman yelled from the open doorway, but her words were unheeded by the boy. He continued to run down the hall until he reached the door. With a huge heave, he pushed open the large door and continued to run. 

Miyako stared ion disbelief at what she had just seen. She wanted to help the obviously distraught boy, but she didn't know how. She was in such a happy mood that it hurt her to see someone so sad. Her family was constantly telling her that she was butting in on other people's business, and now was not a time to prove them wrong. Her decision made, she followed the boy out of her apartment complex. 

After running a small marathon, the boy stopped at the park. Finding an empty park bench, he collapsed and began to sob into his hands. He didn't like to cry, especially in public, but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stay home, he didn't think he could stand it, so he went to the only place he was sure he knew the directions to-the park. Through the cracks in-between his fingers, he noticed someone sit down beside him. 

"Hey, are you OK?" a voice queried. Iori brought down his hands, only to see a girl a few years old than him staring directly in his face. 

"I'm fine," he sniffed and started to leave. He wanted to be alone, but the girl started to get up too. 

"You're not OK," she stated firmly. "My name is Miyako Inoue and you look like you need someone to talk to, so here I am."

"My mother told me never to talk to strangers." Iori countered, trying to get Miyako off his case. 

"I'm not a stranger. I told you my name and I live in the same apartment complex you do, but on the sixth floor. Please, tell me what's wrong. I really want to help. I promise I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're afraid of." She tried to assure him. "Your name is Iori, right."

"Yes, how did you know?" Iori wanted to know; though his resolve was softening. This Miyako girl really did just look like she wanted to help, and Iori knew he could use someone to talk to. 

"Your mom was calling for you when you ran out. What's got you all upset?" Miyako got right to the point as they rounded a turn in their walking. 

"Well…" Iori started, but the sorrow threatened to over take him again so he had to stop. He composed himself and attempted to explain again. "My mom just told me that…that…my dad is dead." Miyako stared at him in shock. No wonder he was so upset! If it were her, Miyako knew, she would be bawling here eyes out and be inconsolable for weeks. This little boy though, had barely cried at all, according to her standards. 

"That's terrible!" she exclaimed. " You poor thing! Do you want to talk about it?" Actually, Miyako just wanted to know more, but she was more tactful than to say that. 

"My…my dad was a police officer. My grandpa said that my dad was protecting someone really important when someone tried to kill that important person. Instead they killed my dad." He started to cry again. "It's not fair! I want my dad back. He never did anything to them, why did they have to kill him! I'll never be able to see him again." Miyako silently guided Iori to another nearby bench and attempted to comfort him. What ended up happening, was that Iori used her as a shoulder to cry on, which was perfectly fine with her. Though she would have willingly stayed there for as long as Iori needed, he soon looked back up at her. 

"Thank you, I guess I really did need someone to talk to." He confided. 

"No problem," Miyako assured him. She led the way through the middle of the park to bring him back home. "Any time, Iori. I'll be in my apartment."

"Really?" Iori asked and they passed by a group of older kids seated in a circle on the ground, immersed in conversation.

"Absolutely!" Miyako said. 

"Maybe I'll come for a visit then. Do you think we could be friends Miyako?" Iori timidly stared at the ground, awaiting her answer.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course you can!" Miyako looked squarely at him. "Friends forever."

"Thank you. I'd be honored to be your friend." Iori bowed politely to her. Miyako laughed,

"Perfecto! Oh, and you don't have to bow to me, or anything. We're friends, so we don't have to. Now let's get you back to your mom. She's probably worried sick about you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thank you so much for bringing Iori home, young lady. We're very grateful." Iori's grandfather answered the door. 

"It was no problem, sir. I met him at the park and thought it would a good idea to bring him home." Miyako answered, with a secret smile at Iori who was being crushed in a hug by his mother.

"Your parents must be looking for you also. You might want to be running home." Iori's grandfather advised.

"Yes, sir, I will." She turned to leave. "Come up to see me any time Iori!" she shouted over her shoulder, and then she disappeared around a corner. 

"I will!" he yelled at her retreating figure. Iori's grandfather moved to stand next to his grandson.

"Well, she seems like a nice young lady, and you seem to get alone well enough with her. What did you talk to her about anyway?" he asked Iori.

"Just things. She said she'd be my friend, so I'm very glad I met her. I hope I can be a good friend to her."

"I'm sure that you'll get alone just fine. I have a feeling that you two are going to be very good friends for a very long time."

"How do you know, grandfather?"

"Trust me Iori, I know these things, and I can see it."

__

Author's Notes. Well, that was my first stab at a friendship fic, and I hope you like it. If you do, or even if you hate it with all your heart and soul, please review. PLEASE! I'm begging you!!! Oh, and that first part I had to put in, considering I am the master at crashing computers. I have 3 total crashed computers to my name, and I'm working on the 4th which half crash courtesy of me. Once again…I implore you (I even used a big, spiffy vocab word!) REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
